


It's Not Over Yet

by happytheengineer



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happytheengineer/pseuds/happytheengineer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The US government tries to recreate a version of the famous trilogy: The Hunger Games. When a member of Team Scorpion is reaped, they will fight to the death with bloodthirsty tributes in an arena that holds many surprises. Will they make it out alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Announcement From the Capitol

Cabe stormed into the Garage one Monday morning. He wasn't acting like normal vigorous Agent Cabe Gallo, he was quiet and nervous.

"What up with you?" Toby interrogated as he read his face.

"Classified information from the government. You guys shouldn't worry about it." Cabe stated as he looked towards Walter, "Just turn on the television at 10:30."

Happy looked down at her watch and raised her eyebrows, "It's 10:29. Better turn it on."

Sylvester stands up from his desk and turns on the TV. There was some chick-flick playing when it was interrupted by the United States seal. It then showed a representative. The whole team gathered around the screen when Cabe just sank back.

"Citizens of the United States of America. We have lately seen some acts that go against the bravery of all peoples..." he just kept going on about people and war. 

"So, after years if discussion and debate, we have decided to introduce a Game for the people between ages of 20 to 40. We are presenting our own realistic version of the world-wide phenomenon, the Hunger Games."

Everyone in the group went in hysterics. Walter started complaining how illogical it was; Sly started to sweat; Toby just stared at the screen with wide eyes; Happy went to her work station and whacked a piece of metal with a sledgehammer; and Cabe stood still, holding his breath. But they all listened as the guy explained the rules. 

1\. One man, one woman from each of the fifty states (100 tributes)

2\. There wouldn't be crazy technology like in the movies and books

3\. One week of training before the Games

4\. Each tribute will be evaluated, which will affect their odds:

And so on.

"The reaping of the Games will be held right now. I will be going by alphabetical order by state name." So he started with the A's. Then he got to California.

Toby went over to Happy and squeezed her hand. Everyone else held their breath.

"The male tribute: Cameron Diez." 

Everyone took a breath. Now for the female.

"The female tribute: Happy Quinn."

A/N: Sorry for such a short introduction. I wanted this to have a cliffhanger. I'm trying my best to make this seem realistic. I hope you enjoyed this and will stay tuned for updates! ~happytheengineer


	2. Leaving Home

~Happy's POV~

Happy Quinn, Happy Quinn is all I can hear in my head. I have to fight for my life against 99 strangers from different parts of the country?

I feel Toby squeeze my hand and I look up at him. His eyes are red and filled with tears. Walter's face is red, somewhat like his eyes. Paige is tearing up as well as Sly and Cabe. Sylvester runs away as he has a panic attack. Toby pulls me away from the group and to the corner by the kitchen. He just looks at me as he wipes his swollen eyes with his hand that's not holding me. 

"Say something," he tells me. I just shake my head. "Please Happy."

I don't want to cry. Not now.

But I feel the tears form in my eye sockets and they stream down my face. Toby lifts his free hand and wipes the tears off my face.

"I don't want to go..." I whisper to him as I take a deep breath.

"I know you don't." He sighs.

"But you can do it." he says with a sturdy voice. I look at him. "You're smart, you're amazing with machines! You are the most strong and powerful person I know!" Toby smiles. "I know you can do it!"

"You sure?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Of course I'm sure!"

"Okay..."

A knock at the door scares everybody. We hear someone say they're with the government. My heart jumps out of my chest and I whip my head and stare at Toby. He stares back.

A man walks in the room. "I'm here for Happy Quinn to take her for the Games."

Walter, Paige, Sly, and Cabe look back at me. I wipe my eyes briskly and walk up to the man. He immediately pulls me out of the room. I spin my head to Toby as he waves and says, "I love you!" Then I see him smile. I study the faces of my friends, just in case it's the last time I see them. But, one last time, I look back at Toby, with tears falling fast from his face.

The man pulls me away and puts me in a car. I just don't want to see the world right now. I close my eyes.

I wake up a couple hours later and I see the car pull up to a 25 story building. The driver tells me I'm on the second floor. I step out of the car and walk through the double doors. A woman smiles pitifully at me and takes me into a room.

"Put on the robe," she says.

"Why?" I ask confused.

"Just put it on."

I decide not to rebel and put on the stupid robe. A different lady comes into the room. 

"Hi, Happy," she says as she smiles. I nod my head. 

"I'm Petra. I'll be your stylist." I nod again. 

Over the next couple of hours I was waxed and deep cleaned. People cut my hair even and trimmed my finger nails and removed grease stains. Petra takes me into the room I'll be staying in for the next week. I change into clothes before she knocks on my door.

"Dinner's ready."

"Okay," I say then thought of a question I want to ask her. I run out of the room and walk next to her. "Can I make calls?"

"No. Sorry."

I feel my face drop. Petra pats my shoulder. "You'll be meeting the other tribute from you state!" she says to try to cheer me up. I just nod. "Then tomorrow you'll meet everyone else and start training."

We turn around a corner and step into a massive dining room. Petra points to a chair and tells me to sit there. Next to me is Cameron Diez, the other tribute. I don't talk even though he tries to talk to me. 

When I'm finished eating, I leave the table for my room. I turn back to my genius self and call Toby. I hack into the building's security so they don't find out about my call.

"Hello?" a groggily voice asks on the other line.

"Toby?!" I ask.

I hear a gasp. "Happy!"

"I am not supposed to be on the phone by the way," I tell him.

"It's so nice to hear your voice, even though you've only been away a couple of hours!" He says.

I hear footsteps outside the door. "I will try to call tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay. I miss you..." he says as I hear the footsteps much louder and I hide my phone under the bed.

Petra opens the door. "I'll be here to wake you up at 7:00."

I nod as she closes the door.


	3. First Day of Training

~Happy's POV~

My internal clock wakes me up. I take my hand out from under the blankets and search for my phone. It's not there. I always put it there. Maybe it's at the Garage. I open my eyes and realize where I really am. Instead of being in my apartment, I'm in a room in place I don't know. The events from yesterday come into my head not welcomed. 

The announcement. 

The reaping. 

My short talk with Toby. 

Leaving my home.

It felt like someone cut out my lungs. I just want to go home. I need fresh air. I throw the blankets off me and get dressed and put on my jacket, combat boots, and my watch from yesterday. I finger comb my hair and step out of the room. I quietly tip toe through the halls and go outside on a deck. I can breathe again. I sit down on the ground and stare at the skyline, wondering what time it is where the team is and what they're doing. I check my watch. It's 7:00 am. Petra will be coming to my room in half an hour so I decide to go back. 

My heart keeps telling me to call Toby, but I could get caught at anytime. Later, Petra takes me to the dining room for breakfast.

I eat quietly again like last night while everyone else talks. 

"Happy?" Petra asks me.

I look at her.

"When you get back to your room there will be some clothes for you to change into. After you do that I want you to come back out here."

I nod and stand up. Cameron does the same.

"Um, Happy?" he asks. 

I stop walking and stare at him with intense eyes. "What?!"

"Are you okay? I mean, you've haven't said a word to me except 'What'."

"That's such a stupid question: 'Are you okay?' We've been chosen to fight against almost a hundred people so we can live! Do you think I'm fine?!" I don't wait for an answer, I just turn around and stomp away. He mutters something under his breath.

As soon as I close the door, I collapse onto the ground. I feel tears form in my eyes. Again, I don't want to cry. I have something to do. I change into the clothes and put on my watch and my combat boots. I tie my hair in a ponytail and head outside for training.

Petra takes me down a lot of stairs and takes me into a room that almost looks like a gym. A guy explains that we are split into groups and rotate stations every 30 minutes. California tributes are paired with the tributes from Washington. We start off with survival techniques, which I already know. We go to other stations like how to throw knives, I already knew how. We went an obstacle course where we had to climb up trees and crawl. Lastly, we had to wrestle. After Cameron and the guy from Washington fought, I had to go against the girl from Washington.

We stood up on a mat and began. After awhile, I was winning, but I could feel myself shut down. She pushed me onto the ground, hard. My nose scraped against the hard mat and felt blood stroll down my face. She continued to kick me as I came up with a plan. I stood up just as she jumped on my back, so I flipped her over the top of my head. I heard my neck snap. She fell to the floor. Right after that, the trainer dude excused us. I slowly walked back to my room.

I went into the bathroom and treated my wounds, just as Toby taught me. I stopped my nose bleed and cleaned the cuts on my face and arms. I found ice packs in a mini fridge. I got some water and called Toby.

"Hi," I say weakly.

"You don't sound very good...are you okay Happy?" he asks concerned.

"Yeah."

"Tell me the truth, please."

"I am just a little sore, that's all." I stretch my arm but it stings and I curse under my breath.

"What happened?" he immediately asked, turning to Dr. Tobias M. Curtis.

"I just have some cuts and bruises and a nose bleed. I'm fine really. I don't want to talk about this anymore." I take a deep breath. "How's everyone?"

"Walter is kinda down the rabbit hole, Paige is scared, Sly is currently having a panic attack; especially that he found I'm talking to you, Cabe is quiet, and me, I am sad, angry, anxious, and depressed. And a bit worried. But, I read the Hunger Games and Catching Fire, and watched the movies. So I have some tips for you..." he informs me.

"What are they?!"

"Don't have an alliance. Don't go into the Cornucopia. Find water. Eat a lot of food this week, because while your running and possibly overheating and freezing, you'll be burning calories which will make you starve. When the Games start, don't drop anything or step off the pedestal, or you will blow up." he takes a breath. "And while you're training, don't show your strengths. So nothing to do with machines or engineering. And, while you're being evaluated, do something that they'll remember you by, whatever it is."

"Okay." I answer, thinking it all through. I then hear someone talking, possibly Paige, in the background. Toby says okay to the person and the phone gets handed over.

"Happy?!" Paige asks.

"Hey." 

"Oh, Happy! How are you?!" 

"Never been better," I say sarcastically.

"Come on. Seriously, how are you?! Don't you realize that practically a day ago you were chosen to fight for your life against 99 humans, all EQ?!" she exclaims.

"I'm fine." Paige sighs on the other side. "Just like the foster homes."

"Happy, just please do whatever it takes to come home? Ralph misses you."

"How is he?" I can't imagine Ralph's reaction to this. But I could imagine if Walter was chosen.

"Not very good. When I told him after school, he cried and hacked websites to end the whole thing. Walter did that too," she says sighing.

I start to think about that. I need to think about how it will affect everybody. If I didn't make it, Cabe would blame himself that it was his fault. Sly would always be fearful. Walter would keep going down the rabbit hole. Paige and Ralph would always cry about it. And Toby, I can't even begin to imagine how he would turn out. I just can't!

"Tell Toby I said good bye." I say quickly and hang up the phone. I try to go to sleep but I'm haunted visions come into my head, that could possibly become my future.


	4. Evaluations

~Happy's POV~

The next couple days of training were like the rest, tiring and painful. I tried to call Toby every night, but Petra kept coming to my room to talk to me about the upcoming evaluation. Which is today. Cameron glared and sent me evil looks once in awhile, but it never bothered me. Nothing does.

We got ready that day like any other training day, but we sat with the other tributes from our state. One by one, by alphabetical order, tributes were called out by an intercom. Cameron went and 5 minutes later the lady said my name. Everyone stared at me as I walked through the slider doors. The training room had tables set up with different items and targets lined up against a wall. I heard Toby's words in my head, "Do something they'll remember you by, whatever it is..." Well, what I'm good at is machines, so I walk over to a table with building supplies. Something I can build that they'll remember me by? I think about the time when I electrocuted a suspect by dropping metal on train tracks, which gave me an idea.

3 minutes later, I set up a trap. There was a coil of wire with a magnet inside of it, called an electromagnet, and some spiked wire with little microfiber needles. That was layed out on the ground. Then on top of it I put on some greenery and dirt as a disguise. One of the officials brought out a rat so they could see if it worked. The rat walked straight ahead, not knowing of his fate. The trap shocked him and he lie on his side, stiff. The officials dismissed me and I walked out to my room. I quickly sent a text to Toby and slumped down on the bed, hoping what I just did would make me remembered.

Later that night, we all get around a huge television and waited for the results from earlier today. Petra said I could watch my results and go back to my room, then she would tell me about it tomorrow. We're scored on a scale from 1 to 12, 1 being untalented, 12 being super talented. I watched the results come by when the screen displayed Cameron's face, the number 6 flashed across the screen. Then my face appeared, then the announcer guy looked at his que cards an his eyes went wide, then he said, "Happy Quinn, California, 11." Petra smiled, but she also had fear in her eyes. She must've saw me looking into her eyes, because she whispered into my ear.

"High ratings are good for sponsors, but really bad because the tributes are going to want to kill you sooner."

I just nodded and walked back to my room.

~Toby's POV~

"Come on guys! It's almost time for the results!" I shouted. The team all gathered around the TV. We watched as tributes from other states were scored between 2-6, then finally the screen showed Happy's picture. We all waited anxiously to hear her score. The announcer said in disbelief,

"Happy Quinn, California, 11."

I jumped up and hugged Sly, then Paige. Everyone else then joined me in celebration, when it dawned on me. High score means that people are going to kill you faster and sooner.

"Toby?" Paige asked as she walked over to me. "Toby?"

"People are going to try to kill her sooner, because she's more of a threat..."

Paige's face grew red, "Oh my gosh..." she muttered as she turned around.

I walk back over to my desk and throw my hat on the ground. "Oh Happy..."


	5. Interviews

~Happy's POV~

Besides the actual Games, today is the day that I dread the most, Interview Day. Fancy dresses and makeup, hand me a bucket because I'm going to throw up. On the good side of things, I've listened to Toby's advice about eating a lot of food. Growing up, most of the times I never had the luxury of healthy food or food in general. For some reason, my calls won't go through to him, same thing with texts. Somebody probably found out about it.

Petra brought in a body bag and showed me a dark blue gown. Below the bust was a collection of faux gems. She also showed me a pair of heels so I wouldn't trip over the dress. I forced myself to step in the dress as she tightened it up around me as I looked in a mirror. Toby would love to see me in person wearing this. I slid on the shoes and she flat ironed my hair. Petra and I headed out of the building to the interviews that started in 20 minutes.

~Toby's POV~

I paced nervously around the TV as I looked at my watch. "Guys, it's going to start any minute!"

Paige, Cabe, Walter, and Sly run into the room and gather around the screen like me. The interviews begin. We wait for a long time when finally, our engineer is announced.

"The female tribute from California, Happy Quinn!" rounds of applause fill the room it's being filmed in as she forces a smile on her face. Then one appears on mine. She's wearing the most beautiful dress ever.

~Happy's POV~

This is pure torture. I'm wearing a frilly dress, high heels, and loads and loads of makeup. To make it completely worse, I have to talk to a bunch of people I don't know. I walk across the stage and sit next to the host, Ryan Reed. In my head, I'm rolling my eyes; on the outside, I smile the most cheesy smile known to humankind.

"So, Miss Quinn, how does it feel to be the highest ranked tribute?" he asks.

I shrug. "Don't feel any different..."

The crowd laughs. "Now, as I understand, you are actually a genius?" Ryan presses. I nod my head.

"And you work with a team of geniuses, called Scorpion? What is your proficiency, as you call it?"

"Engineering," I say simply. 

He stares at me in shock. "Really? I thought girls like you would be more like medicine than engineering!"

I feel anger raise up in me and my hands make fists. "Not everyone!" In my head, I'm yelling and his stupid face.

"Well, you're certainly right! Are you ready for the Games?"

I bite my lip, "As ready as a person could possibly be."

Ryan looks down at his watch and smiles. "Looks like we're out of time, folks! Nice meeting you Miss Quinn," he calls as he shakes my hand.

I jump out of the seat and stomp off the stage and back into my room.

~Toby's POV~

"Okay," Walter says and walks back up to his loft. Sly and Cabe walk off somewhere and Paige stands still. 

"How are you coping, Toby?" she asks and places her hand on my shoulder.

"Fine."

Paige nods and walks away. I decide to leave for the day.

My apartment is always quite boring, but I keep it looking good just in case Happy came over and needed to talk to me. Unfortunately it hasn't happened, yet. It's extremely weird not having her at the Garage, the atmosphere feels strange. Nothing feels right anymore. I've considered not watching the Games, because I will have to see Happy in pain and fight for her precious life. The Games are tomorrow. I just can't believe it. Tomorrow. Happy Quinn, the mechanical prodigy with an IQ of 184, will be in the Hunger Games.


	6. The Games

~Happy's POV~

Today is the Games. Today, I'll be in a tube that takes me up into an arena. No one knows what to expect, it could be below freezing Antarctica, or dry and exhausting Egypt. As I have heard, in the Hunger Games trilogy, a normal Games is about two weeks with 24 tributes. But this one will have 100 tributes, including me. So if you did the math, there is 4.16666667 more tributes than the stories. The thought of numbers makes me think about Sly, no doubt he's calculating my odds of winning this thing. Though I am pretty tough, there's probably tougher people than me. For one, it doesn't help that I'm short and have tiny hamster hands.

"Happy? It's time to get you ready," Petra says as she stands in the door way.

I stand up and follow her into this small room, which houses the tube that might take me to my death. She lays out some cargo pants, a black v-neck t-shirt, a pair of combat boots, and a black jacket with CA printed on the back. She leaves the room for me to change.

~Toby's POV~

Every single one of us has anxiety, we are going to watch our friend in a bloodbath in less than an hour. Paige is frowning as she sits at her desk, for once she let Ralph skip school because he wanted to watch. Sly was having a panic attack, in fact it was one of the largest I've seen in a person. Cabe stood in the back corner of the wall, watching my every move. And I am psychoanalysing my friends to keep my mind from thinking of bad thoughts.

Even though it's been about a week since Happy left, I still can't believe she's doing this. But I have faith in her, she is so powerful. She's going to win this thing, I just know it. There's only one person I'm going to have my eye on, this guy from New York. I can tell by just reading him that he's going to be the biggest threat. 

~Happy's POV~

I sit on a chair in the room when finally Petra returns. 

"All tributes must be in their tubes in 15 seconds!" An intercom calls.

Petra hugs me tight, "Good luck, I hope to see you after this."

With the sound of the word luck, I tell her one of my trademarks. "Luck doesn't exist, math and science does." And I walk into the tube and it shuts around me.

"7."

"6."

"5."

"4."

"3."

"2."

"1."

And the tube starts rising. When my eyes are adjusted to the light, I see that we're surrounding the cornucopia, which is on a patch of grass. Then in one corner, there's a winter wonderland, next to it is a desert. And the last corner, is nothing but darkness.

~Toby's POV~

"5."

"4."

"3."

"2."

"1."

Then I see Happy and the other tributes rise out of the ground. The arena has the cold and the desert, but there's a sliver of just darkness too. A countdown clock is lit up at the top of the cornucopia and counts down from 30.


	7. And It Officially Begins

~Happy's POV~

"10."

"9."

"8."

I remember Toby's advice, don't run to the cornucopia.

"7."

"6."

"5."

"4."

"3."

"2." 

But I see a backpack that's close to me.

"1."

The gong sounds and we jump off the pedestals. Everyone is either running away or fighting in the center, so I run towards the bag. I can almost hear Toby in my head nagging. As I'm running, I reach down my hand and grips on the handle, as if my life depends on it. Actually it does. I start running to the desert portion of the arena when I see someone chase after me from the corner of my eye. I find two knives on the ground and throw one behind me. The guy stops chasing me and clutches his arm. And I continue my way to the desert.

~Toby's POV~

When the gong chimes, Happy runs into the cornucopia, exactly what I told her not to. But then I see what she's doing, she's getting the bag with survival essentials. I breathe a sigh of relief. Then some guy starts running after her.

"Come on Happy. Run faster Happy..." I keep whispering to myself.

She then surprises me with what she does next. Happy picks up two knives and throws one behind her, which causes the guy to stop and cradle his arm. "She's Happy Freakin' Quinn..."

Paige and Sly overhear what I said and smile at me. Walter told us earlier the Games are most likely going to last for over a month. She's already been gone for a week, now I have to wait for more? That is, if she lives. Cabe made arrangements that we could control some cameras so we can keep an eye on Happy, since other people have to see just what the government puts on. 

She sprints as fast as she can through the sand, looking back and forth for any other signs of life. After more minutes of running, she oddly finds a stone cave near the winter wonderland. Being the genius that she is, she made she it wasn't booby trapped and that there was no people there already. And there wasn't. She sighed and walked in the cave. Unfortunately we couldn't move the cameras into the cave.

~Happy's POV~

The cave is still hot, but there is some cool drifts coming through because of the wonderland feet away. I look inside at the contents of my bag, water, a tarp, dried fruits and berries, meat strips, rope, wire, duct tape, and some knives. I pack up the bag and sit against the wall and set it behind my head. I can't believe I'm actually here. I never really read the series and watched the movies because of the romance and science fiction, you can't really make science something fake, fiction.

I know Walter found a way to hack into the cameras or something. He just does that type of stuff. I can see Toby right now, probably grinding his teeth or trying to stay calm; Cabe is doing who knows what; Sly panicking, no surprise there; Paige is just being her normal EQ self; Walter being "Mr. 197, and I have no emotions." 

The thought of everyone makes me feel sick to my stomach, in order to see them again I have to kill other people. I know I'm pretty tough compared to normal girls, but the thought of killing innocent people is just absurd. It's either kill or be killed. I rather go with the first one. Just after that thought, I hear whispers outside.

"Hey, I saw someone go inside the cave over there!" 

"Are you sure?!"

"I'm positive!"

"Have you seen what happens when the people go in caves? They get killed!"

"But it was a girl who went in so she wouldn't be any harm."

"Do you have any idea who? Cause there's that one from California, she was ranked 11!"

"It might be her. I don't know!"

"Let's just take a peek, okay?" 

I then hear two pairs of feet tip toe over to the opening. So I grab my bag and press my back to the side of the cave, hoping they don't see me.

~Toby's POV~

After a few minutes of just staring at the opening of the cave, a guy and girl start talking to each other near it. I can only hear the last thing they said: "Let's just take a peek, okay?" They start walking to the entrance in the cave and look in, and the girl shouts: "SHE'S IN HERE!" And a herd of people run out from a rock, with weapons in hand. And the bloodbath officially begins.


	8. Waiting Out

~Happy's POV~

The second that person yells, I begin to worry. There's no other way out except where the people I'm trying to avoid are. I just have to go through there. I throw my pack around my back and run through the crowd of bloodthirsty tributes. They immediately start chasing me as I run into the winter wonderland. The only things around are trees. So I climb the tallest one.

~Toby's POV~

While we all panic, we hardly notice Happy run out of the cave and into the winter sector.

"What is she doing?!" Sly asks anxiously. I shrug.

Happy stops and looks around her surroundings, trees. Only trees. She goes up to a ginormous one and climbs it, just as the herd gathers around the bottom. They stare up at her with their eyes craving the sight of her blood. Happy continues to climb as fast as those tiny hamster hands let her.

~Happy's POV~

I grip on the tree's bark and pull myself up. About 7 yards down, I hear someone yell. 

"Hey, Shorty! You think you are so smart, don't you?!"

My instinct tells me to yell back, but logic is telling me to ignore it. I grit my teeth and keep going up. Then, I hear the sound of another pair of boots scaling the trunk. I quickly glance down and see Cameron underneath me, catching up. 

"I'm going to get you, Quinn!" He grunts and tries to spit at me. 

I use my left hand and pull off the heaviest branch in my reach. I get a good grip, calculate the perfect angle, and drop the branch with exerted force. It smacked him in the head and he fell off the tree with a thud. A girl in her early 20's scratches her arm.

"You know, we should just wait under here. Two people can stay watch during the night, in case she tries to escape." The group of ten, or so, nodded and mumbled in agreement. They settle around the base of the tree and make camp. I finish climbing the tree and settle at the top.

~Toby's POV~

Happy climbs the tree as fast as a little squirrel as a tall, skinny dude yells at her. "Hey, Shorty! You think you are so smart, don't you?!" I can see her holding her tongue as she continues climbing. Cameron Diez, the other tribute from California, starts up the tree after her.

"I'm going to get you, Quinn!" He yells. Happy uses the skills from her past and knocks him off the trunk. A younger girl decides they should wait her out. I sigh. I instantly notice that the sun is setting outside, but it's already dark wherever Happy is.

"Toby," Paige whispers. "You can go to your apartment and watch it there."

"No. I need to be with you guys."

"Okay," Paige pats my shoulder and walks over to Ralph.

I sit back into my chair and try my best to get comfortable. Cabe walks out from the kitchen with a coffee and sandwich from Kovelsky's and hands them to me. I thank him before he walks away. I'm still processing the events from the past several days. Happy's gone, and she might never come back. I can't comprehend that, whatsoever. I want to be holding her in my arms, and never let go. 

~Happy's POV~

I stare up at the dark and starry night through the branches and leaves of the trees. No matter how hard I try, I can't stop thinking about Toby. I want him to be right next to me, soothing my fears for the upcoming battles that are soon to come. I can only imagine Toby somewhat right now. He's probably as anxious as Sly, if that's even possible. I look up at all the constellations and one stands out to me: Scorpius, the scorpion. But what confuses me is that it's not July, and that's the only time anyone can see it. Anyways, that scorpion up in the sky calms my nerves a little bit. It reminds me of the cyclone who likes me for who I am: Happy Quinn, a mechanical prodigy with an IQ of 184, who has anger and trust issues.


	9. Sponsors

~Happy's POV~

Around midnight, I hear a fanfare echo. With my eyes closed, I can still see bright lights from the sky, or possibly top of a dome. I open my eyes and stare at the United States Seal. Then it shows faces of other tributes, my guess is that they're the ones that have passed today. 11 dead. 2 from Kansas; 1 from Louisiana; 1 from Washington State; 1 from Florida; 1 from Ohio; 1 from Indiana; 2 from Arizona; 2 from Alabama. 

~Toby's POV~

(The next morning)

I try my best to get to the Garage like it was just another ordinary day. But that was impossible. Last night I kept having nightmares about Happy - all of the things that can go wrong. That's what it's like to be Sylvester, thinking of all possible scenarios. I saw her being stabbed with a javelin in the heart; choked to death by the guy from New York; burning to death......

But I also stayed on the positive side as well. I could imagine Happy being the last tribute standing, and the helicopter bringing her back home, to be in my arms and protecting her from harms way. 

But then more negativity comes. Who knows if I'm going to be reaped next year? If I ever was, I wouldn't be able to win. Unless I could shrink my way to victory. 

Thanks to mirages, all I can see is Happy. I open my fridge, I see her. I look into my bowl of soggy cereal, I see her. And I also hear her calming voice. When I put on my hat, I hear her laugh. When I make a pun to myself, I hear her making fun of it with sarcasm. 

I open the door to the Garage and find Walter already sitting in front of the television screen. And did I mention it's 3:30 in the morning?

"Walt?"

He looks over at me. "Hi, Toby."

"I didn't expect you to be watching right now. Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine," he snaps back.

"It's just us two, come on. I know somethings up, please tell me."

Walter's eyes start turning red. "Happy's the only sister I have left. She's so important to me. When I was younger and had more EQ, I always wanted a little sister, so I could watch over her. And when I brought her here for the first time, I felt that it was her. It was meant to be. And now, she's fighting for her life and maybe even dying. I just don't know. I started feeling protective of her again when Megan died, that's why I didn't want you two to date. I didn't want to take a chance that you would hurt her, even though I knew you would never want to do that."

~Happy's POV~

I think of all possible ways to get out of this situation. The only that makes the most sense also seems dangerous. Yes, if this was like a case I would do it because we can finish those in a few hours, but if I got hurt that would minimize my odds badly. This is going to be a game changer, but I need to do this. I make sure I have everything, then I start to crawl across the sturdiest branch. It starts to shake as I get closer to the end of it, so I go faster. After I went as far as I could, I slid off. I landed with a thud on the ground, which was a safe distance away from the group of tributes. 

~Toby's POV~

Slowly the rest of the team files into the building to watch more of this stupid game. Paige keeps checking up on me to see how I'm handling it. At first, it's uneventful until we notice Happy coming up with a plan. Whenever she's thinking, she bites her lip; that's exactly what she was doing. She starts crawling across a tree branch and jumps off a safe distance away from her enemies. Happy then starts walking away.

~Third Person~

(Washington DC: The White House)

A couple hundred people are gathered in a giant ballroom, watching their "brilliant" idea of a realistic Hunger Games. On one screen, it shows all of the tributes, in alphabetical order of their last names. Happy was at the bottom of the list, for having the last name Quinn. She was the highest ranked tribute, though to the sponsors she didn't look all that special. Most of these rich people have sponsored Jacob Mallory, the male tribute from New York. This is the only tribute Toby is keeping an eye on. He is pretty smart (but not a genius), and he's super athletic. 

"I still wonder, why was this 'Happy Quinn' given such a high rank?" A woman with grayish hair takes a sip from her champagne. "Sure, she may be a 'genius' and an engineer, but how is that worth more than that handsome Jacob?"

"Who knows?" A man with a curly brown mustache replies. "Maybe because she's hot," he whistles. "I hope they make her run or something, I would love to see those-"

"Shut up, Steven!!!! That is so immature!!!! And you're a grown man!!!!"

Steven stands up from his chair and pulls out his wallet. "I'm going to sponsor her. I can't let a beautiful young lady get murdered. Sure hope she's single....."

~Happy's POV~

As I walk through the landscape, I hear a little ping follow me. I turn around and see a little package land on the ground. I open it up. Inside, there's a bottle of ice-cold water with a note:

Hello, beautiful, this is curtesy of your sponsor, Steven Waters. You better win this thing so I can see you, this beautiful (hopefully single) woman.

I boil with rage and look up at the sky. "Don't you dare count on seeing me after this thing!!!!! Dead or alive!!!!!"

~Toby's POV~

That Steven dude is on my nerves, but he gives me an idea. "Cabe, are we allowed to sponsor?"

Cabe shakes his head. "No. But I can probably let you send letters to her."

I bring over a notebook and pen from my desk and write a letter:

Happy,

I miss you so, so much. So does the rest of the team. We are all rooting for you!!!! I know you can do this, I just do. You are amazing and talented, no one can take that from you. You WILL win this game. You WILL come home. I WILL hold you in my arms and NEVER let go. I WILL ALWAYS love you for who you are. I loved you then, I love you now, and I will love you eternally and unconditionally. YOU are the reason I wake up in the mornings. YOU are the first thing I think about when I wake up, and the only one I think about when I sleep. You'll be home soon, and I'll be here when you come. If you feel weak or discouraged, just know I am with you. I love you, and never forget that. 

Love,

Toby

I hand the letter to Cabe and he sends it off to Happy, I hope she gets it soon.


	10. Love, Toby

~Happy's POV~

The winter sector is quite beautiful, it seems too good to be true. I've been walking for half an hour, going deeper into the cold. The snow is crunching underneath my boots and it is hard to move faster. My feet keep burying themselves in the snow and stick. Every part of my skin that is exposed is turning crimson and painfully numb. I'm surprised nobody has tried to come out and kill me yet. If I don't get warmth soon, I'll actually freeze to my death, which cannot happen. Ever since Antarctica, I have had a slight fear of snow. So being here, in the middle of nowhere, it always feels like I'm going to have a panic attack.

~Toby's POV~

It breaks my heart to see Happy cold and panicky. Since the day she almost died on the case in the South Pole, I can tell she developed a fear of snow, which is understandable. Then, from the sky behind her, a sponsor-craft, as I call it, lands. She drops to the ground and opens it.

~Happy's POV~

I hear something drop behind me, probably one of those sponsor things, hopefully not from that Waters dude. I get down on the ground and open it; there's only a letter. I turn it over and smile when I see the sender:

Toby.

I rip it open and read it:

Happy,

I miss you so, so much. So does the rest of the team. We are all rooting for you!!!! I know you can do this, I just do. You are amazing and talented, no one can take that from you. You WILL win this game. You WILL come home. I WILL hold you in my arms and NEVER let go. I WILL ALWAYS love you for who you are. I loved you then, I love you now, and I will love you eternally and unconditionally. YOU are the reason I wake up in the mornings. YOU are the first thing I think about when I wake up, and the only one I think about when I sleep. You'll be home soon, and I'll be here when you come. If you feel weak or discouraged, just know I am with you. I love you, and never forget that.

Love,

Toby

I trace my fingers over Toby's handwriting, wishing I could be at the Garage with him instead of him being in the arena with me. I put the paper back in the envelope and hide it in my jacket so I can save it. I will do everything to get back home.

~Toby's POV~

I watch Happy open up my letter, I could tell because of the tear stains on the envelope. After she reads it, she puts it inside her jacket. She continues walking. 

"That was really sweet of you, Toby," Paige quietly remarked. 

"I just want her back," I whisper, even though it sounds cliché of myself. 

"Of course you do," she comes up and hugs me. "You love her."

"I'm sorry kid," Cabe apologized. 

"What did you do wrong?" asked Walter.

"I found out about this game the night before the reaping, I should've made them take your names out because you are government assets."

~Third Person~

"Ladies and gentlemen, what an exciting game this has been so far! We've seen deaths of many tributes, betrayal, and outsmarting. I'm very pumped for the rest of this amazing game! Let's do a check on our tributes!" A very cheery man announces. Later, he finally gets to Happy. 

"Now, Happy Quinn, our female tribute from California. She is from Los Angeles and works for a think-tank. We have no public records of her life that we can have access to, so we have nothing on that subject..." He talks about what Happy has done throughout the start of the games. "She outsmarted the most dangerous alliance in the arena, and they are out looking for her. Back at the Game Center, our fabulous employees have gotten a cannon ready, we all know she's good as toast."

~Toby's POV~

"What's that guys problem?! I'm going to kill him if I ever see him in person! I'll..."

"Toby! Calm down!" Paige yelled. "He doesn't know what Happy's capable of. She'll prove him wrong."

"You guy keep an eye on Happy and let me know if something happens to her. I'm getting lunch."

I get in my car and drive to Kovelsky's, and to my surprise, they're playing the bloodbath on every single television screen. I pick up food for the team and head back. I then realize something, I bought stuff like Happy was here. I had spent a couple dollars more to buy a dozen of sesame bagels, which are her most favorite items at Kovelsky's. No matter what time of the day it was, she would still enjoy one. I sigh when I remember the time when I tossed one behind me and it knocked down her project. This is going to take time to get used to. 

~Happy's POV~

The wind is blowing my hair into my face, although it is in a ponytail. I'm angry, I don't know why, I just am. I really want to be hitting a piece of metal right now. I hear footsteps behind me, probably the group from before. I start turning around but I fall to the ground after a sharp pain in my chest. The world turns to blackness.


	11. Alive...?

~Toby's POV~

Everything stopped.

My heart.

My brain.

The unrelenting tick of the clock.

The squeaks coming from Ferret Bueller.

My life.

One second, she was walking all alone. Then, she is shot at her chest. She falls to the ground. I barely hear the small cry that escapes my lips. Everyone is silent, like they're too scared to talk to me. Even though I'm not the one dead, my life flashes before my eyes. The day I joined Scorpion: the day I first met Happy.

Everything about Happy.

Without knowing it, my legs buckle beneath me and I collapse to the floor. 

My life is over.

~Happy's POV~

"We should just kill her!"

"I think she's already dead, dumbo!"

I can't open my eyes; my heart is trying to beat at its normal pace; I can't move. I can barely breathe.

~Toby's POV~

"Toby! Toby, can you hear me?"

My eyes open. "Happy?" I ask. That seems like an instinct to me, whenever something bad happens, I think of Happy first.

"Some tributes picked up her body and carried her to their hideout. They tied her up to a tree. She doesn't look alive..." Paige tried to say calmly.

"Kill me."

Everyone stares at me.

"Just kill me!"

They continue staring.

"I have no purpose! Why waste valuable space when I can die?!"

"Kid, Happy would want you to live," Cabe said.

"You don't know that! None of you know Happy like I do!" 

My anger turns to sorrow. "I'm going home."

When I get back to my apartment, I look through the pictures in my phone, which all have to do with Happy. This is like a nightmare; I want to wake up and see her right next to me. My brain is still processing this, the hardest thing in my life. I turn on my TV and find the channel the game is being aired on. The camera is focused on a lump on the ground, but with ropes holding two arm-like things. I look closer and see familiar hamster hands and beautiful dark hair. 

That lump is Happy Quinn.

Seeing that, it feels like my lungs closed up and my heart stopped contracting. 

~Happy's POV~

I feel stupid. Sincerely stupid. I try to think of anything; I can barely remember who I am and the rest of the team. But how did I get here? I search through my memory to figure it out. Why are my arms hanging from rope? Why can't I open my eyes? I can't think of the simplest things without feeling my migraine get stronger. I can't tell where I am, I could be sweating in the desert or freezing in the tundra.

I take a deep, shaky breath, hoping for fresh oxygen. But it burns my throat, I instantly start coughing. I smell smoke in the distance, about 200 yards away. I pull my arms out of the ropes, cutting too much of my skin. I stumble off the ground and feel for my eyes, they are there, but they're glued shut. There's crust forming on my lashes, so I quickly start scratching it off. 

Finally, I open my eyes and realize I'm in the desert sector. My head pounds. Nausea rises in my throat. I run the opposite direction of the flaming fire, smoke surrounding me. I really wish I had my supplies with me. My nostrils burn and I begin to pant, desperately needing clean air. My throat and tongue crave some dye hydrogen oxide for relief. I start coughing more hoarsely as I run as fast as my oxygen deprived legs allow me. 

Soon, I'm completely surrounded by the fire, but I find a clear spot, so I go through. It feels as though I'm crying because of the ashes clinging to my eyes. This is much worse than Fiddler's Basin. My brain flashes picture perfect memories of Toby saying he's in love with me. That makes me more determined to survive.


	12. Hysteria

~Happy's POV~

The flames just seem to be getting more monstrous the farther I run. Hysteria is all I feel, making me unsure about everything. But one thing is clear, I need to survive. My eyes feel as though they are on fire, not the scene around me. No words can describe what this actually feels like. The back of my throat is like sandpaper, if I swallow, it only irritates me more. Working with Scorpion is a very dangerous job, but this situation is by far one of the most perilous ordeals I've experienced. So terrifying, that I have never even imagined this. 

I quickly look up at the sky, it's nothing but fire and smoke. Around me, everything is just orange and crimson, and too bright. I would take off my jacket to cover my mouth and nose, but that would expose my arms to the heat. Sweat rolls down my neck, I wish it would cool me down, like sweat is supposed to do. It doesn't, it is hotter than perspiration should be. 

I feel my foot catch on something. I bend down because the smoky air is blocking pretty much everything from getting through my optic nerve to my brain. It seems that it's caught on a tree root, which, fortunately, is not on fire. I untangle the root and continue to run. If only my foot didn't get stuck, the fire is catching up way too fast. The smell is compromising myself from going at my preferred speed, so I decide to take off my jacket to cover my nose and mouth. The second the skin on my arms feel the radiating heat, I feel as though I'm the one on fire.

~Toby's POV~

I sit forward on my couch and watch everything roll out before me. Happy runs faster than I have ever seen her, dodging trees and whatnot. Fire quickly catches up to her adept speed after her foot gets stuck in a tree root. She picks up her pace as she takes off her issued black jacket and holds it up to her face. 

Watching her move through the maze of fire, I start to feel hot. I take off my own jacket and drop it on the floor. I rub my neck to relieve the tension that's building inside of me. I start to wonder if I should head back to the Garage, but I decide against it. I breathe in deeply to reduce my blood pressure and heart rate back to normal. Years ago, in situations like this, I would head to the closest casino and gamble until I fainted from either tiredness, too much alcohol, or being beat up by enraged men. But this time, I will not. I promised Happy I wouldn't. Even though it seemed hard at first, she became my new addiction, she satisfied my urge. 

~Happy's POV~

Although I am literally running for my life right now, I can't help myself but think of Toby. And the team. I am praying that he doesn't go back to gambling, but there's a immense chance of him doing that. So many things can change in a short period. First, I was working on a project. Then, Cabe told us to turn on the TV. Soon after, I hear my name being called to be taken away to fight against 99 other people from around the country.

I turn around the corner of a tree and speed up. I can now see some clear sky that is already dressed with stars. I push myself forward, ignoring the burning and cramping all over my petite body. I only have a few more yards to go when I no longer feel anything under my feet. Maybe I should've been more focused on where I'm putting my feet than the landscape ahead of me. I stumble and start rolling down a steep ditch. Sticks and other objects poke and scratch me as I accelerate. I stop with a painful thud. Painful. Distressful. All I feel is agony, hurt, and misery as I fall into unconsciousness once more.


End file.
